


Harana

by keijiscoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino culture incorporated, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi plays guitar, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Just IwaOi being fluffy, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa visits Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, major spoilers warning, shittykawa, timeskip setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiscoffee/pseuds/keijiscoffee
Summary: A night that led to a lifetime of love, because of one spontaneous afternoon visit and a Harana night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Harana

Iwaizumi Hajime, a 27-year-old athletic trainer, was lounging around his couch on a hot sunny day in California. After finishing his Sunday morning routine, including working out, he decided to take a break before deciding on how to spend the rest of the day. Beads of sweat dripped off his chin, chest, and muscular forearms. Truly a sight to behold, but with him living alone in his cozy apartment, no one had the privilege to witness it.

Well, except for an individual who had all the rights and opportunities in this lifetime. However, that individual was unusually not on good terms with the currently broody boy. That individual was Oikawa Tooru, a 27-year-old professional volleyball player in the Argentina league, and his boyfriend of now 7 years.

Iwaizumi groaned when he checked his phone, only to be greeted by a non-existent message from Oikawa. He threw his phone across the sofa, eyebrows furrowed, and forehead veins protruding. He punched the couch once. Then twice. Thrice. Until he threw a tantrum.

Iwaizumi Hajime, a 27-year-old athletic trainer, throwing a tantrum on a hot Sunday morning in his apartment.

"Damn you, Shittykawa!"

Yesterday, Iwaizumi had unexpectedly met up with one of their former rival, namely Ushijima Wakatoshi. The now one of the players of the Schweiden Adlers volleyball team had helped Iwaizumi come in contact with a professional that could help him with his internship, which fortunately was possible because it was his father. Iwaizumi was thankful, and talked to the apathetic individual for a few, with several mentions of Oikawa here and there. And as the most thoughtful and sweetest boyfriend he is, he asked Ushijima to take a photo with him, then sent it to Oikawa.

The brunette wasn't amused at the gesture at all, "what the fuck is this?" then proceeded to ignore Iwaizumi for the entire day until night came, and they argued over how petty Oikawa and insensitive Iwaizumi was. But that wasn't what drove the latter into this current mood. It was when the chocolate-eyed boy texted him, _'you know what, Iwa-chan, you should just date him instead,'_ and that's where Iwaizumi completely lost it, sending a bunch of texts embedded with rage, and hurt to his boyfriend.

> _You know, Shittykawa, you're such a brat._
> 
> _Grow up, Oikawa._
> 
> _Stop being so immature over petty things._
> 
> _You should be completely aware by now, after whole seven fucking years, that you're the only one I have these feelings for._
> 
> _But you still act like I don't. Don't talk to me if you're gonna keep being like that._

Of course, Iwaizumi did not expect Oikawa to ignore him for the rest of the night, and up to the following morning. He did not mean the last text he sent because he was confident that Oikawa would apologize immediately, but he didn't. So Iwaizumi is stuck in his broody mood, a scowl ever-so-permanent plastered on his face.

After a good thirty minutes of shouting, punching, and repetitively checking his phone, he decided to go on his day without talking to Oikawa. He was currently in his kitchen trying to cook his lunch, reasoning out that he was hungry when he was merely distracting himself. But when a loud buzz from the phone sounded, Iwaizumi let go of the frying pan and tripped over the living room, grabbing his phone in the process.

Only to be disappointed on the caller ID.

_Matsukawa is calling..._

The dark-haired boy grumbled before accepting the call, "what do you want?"

"Woah, chill the fuck out man," Matsukawa laughed before covering the speaker to mutter something to his company, _"he really is in a bad mood."_

"Well, tell him now!"

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “alright, Hajime can you please go to your balcony?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in irritation, and declined angrily, “I’m not in the mood. Bye,” harshly, he pressed the end call button. He laid down the couch, his head and legs hanging on each end of the couch stiffly. He started to think if maybe he was too harsh on Oikawa last night. Iwaizumi really loves his shitty boyfriend, no matter how bratty he may act sometimes.

It wasn’t just because they were childhood best friends, nor was it because Oikawa brings out the best in Iwaizumi in every aspect of his life. The way he felt for this boy was different than any other admiration and love he experienced in his life. He wants to care for him, hug him, kiss him, and do all cheesy couple-y routines with him, although he doesn’t show that. But mostly, he just can’t imagine himself being with someone else aside from Oikawa. He chuckled to himself and thought he must be crazy. Because one second ago he was mad, now he's thinking about how much he loves the damn boy.

Seven years with Oikawa was plenty but will never be enough for Iwaizumi. He admits that he is so smitten towards the boy, but is just better at concealing it than the former. Oikawa’s smile, that ‘darn’ smile, that annoys the heck out of him. But when he flashes those unique and sincere ones, Iwaizumi just can't help but feel all tingly from the inside. It would just result in him aggressively wrapping Oikawa in his arms, while the other would be so confused but just casually shows that he loves it anyway. Little did Iwaizumi knew that that favorite smile of his isn't as unique as he thinks.

Because this happens so often whenever he’s around.

Smitten Iwaizumi, snapped out of his thoughts when a loud music boomed. Instantly his mood turned cranky again, and so, he got up to close the balcony window to muffle the noise, and possibly also to scream at the person causing the ruckus outside. But he stood frozen when he heard a familiar voice singing- screeching rather. His breath hitched, _‘it couldn’t be, he’s mad and Argentina is miles away…’_ his thoughts trailed off and his mouth gaped when he saw a singing Oikawa outside his apartment building. Oikawa flew all the way from Argentina to California, just to see his lover. Of course, he had to ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki to call Iwaizumi so that he could surprise him, sadly that plan didn't work out. Fortunately, though, he had a plan B, and this was it.

Oikawa was wearing his usual travel attire whenever he visits Iwaizumi in California, a white and light button-up shirt tucked in a plain khaki slacks, partnered with a pair of white sneakers, and topped it off with his staple Gucci shades placed on top of his head. When he saw Iwaizumi step out of the balcony, his eyes glint with pride and longing. He missed him so much. _He missed his ‘Iwa-chan’ so bad._

“Iwa-chan,” and god, how much the dark-haired boy feel his heart pounding inside his chest, each of his heartbeat convulsing with happiness and love, “just say the word, your wish is my command~”

Oikawa winked after singing that last line, barely catching his breath for the next lines of the song, _‘oooo love, oooo lover boy~’_ Iwaizumi can’t help it but crack a smile which then turned into fits of laughter, and the brunette’s smile just widened even more. It was a prized possession to make his broody boyfriend laugh- or even just smile. He didn’t care if the people around them were laughing, or if the other neighboring rooms inside the apartment were also watching and snickering, and complaining. He just wanted to see the smile of the love of his life, and he was thankful that this stupid attempt at serenading worked.

Or as he calls it, _Harana_.

Harana is a Filipino word and an old-school tradition of serenading in the Philippines. Oikawa remembers clearly that they once studied this in their subject back in high school. He was so intrigued and shared this newly-gained information with his childhood best friend, nonstop. Iwaizumi on the other hand, when he found out about Oikawa's fascination with _Harana,_ he researched it the night of the same day. He found out that it is a formal way of showing that you are courting the person you admire, in order to gain their trust and their family’s as well. Suitors would dress in their traditional Filipino attire of _Barong Tagalog_ and _Camisa de Chino_ , and sometimes a rattan brimmed hat called _salakot_.

He watched a few videos that night and learned that the suitors would head to the home of the person they liked in that attire, bringing a guitar along because it seemed mandatory. He was amazed by the confidence and the simple but affectionate gesture that the Filipinos had back then just to show how much they love the person. The next day, Iwaizumi decided to keep this all to himself because he was too flustered to share it with Oikawa. According to himself, who wouldn’t be embarrassed to admit that they stayed up 'til 2 AM just to find more information about a certain subject that took the interest of the person he was interested in too? Aside from that, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, he began learning how to play the guitar. Until now, that guitar is still inside his apartment, waiting for its time to shine.

After that long wailing through a microphone and a huge-ass speaker that Oikawa managed to buy the last minute before going to Iwaizumi's place, cheers erupted from the balconies, sidewalks, and streets. Oikawa was stunned but recovered quickly and laughed it off. Everyone was chanting _'encore!'_ but Iwaizumi already made his way down to prevent it from happening. Not because he didn't like it, but because he loved it so much, that his ears were red the whole time. Although he wasn't sure if it's because of happiness, embarrassment, or laughter. Or maybe the combination of the three.

Once he got down, he hugged Oikawa with all his longing and love for him, “I’m sorry about last night, Shi- Oikawa,” the taller one just laughed and hugged him back, “I missed you too, Iwa-chan~”

“Encore!” Everyone chanted.

"Okay! That's enough, no more encore," Iwaizumi stared at them with a scowl etched on his face, which earned him a chorus of sad _'awww...’_ from Oikawa’s spontaneous audience, "Still no, it's my turn to have him for myself," he then placed a chaste kiss on Oikawa's forehead, earned another set of _'awwww~_ ’ but this time lacing with a sweet-teasing tone.

“Ooo~ Iwa-chan, really missed me, eh?” Oikawa cooed while walking towards the apartment, Iwaizumi helping him out with his luggage but letting Oikawa carry his newly-bought microphone and giant speaker, his _‘Harana-set’_ as he calls it, “you’re so kind today, Iwa-chan~”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

"Ah. There it is," he smiled and entered Iwaizumi's apartment.

-

Everything was tidied up, and the both of them took a shower before making themselves comfortable on Iwaizumi's couch. Oikawa was cuddled in between his boyfriend's arms, while the dark-haired boy was placing his one arm on the sofa's headboard, and the other embracing Oikawa. They were watching a movie in silence because aside from being tired, they still felt a bit awkward from their fight last night. Iwaizumi was thinking about how to open the sensitive subject with Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan,” his eyes immediately darted to the boy laying on his chest, “I’m sorry.”

“Mmm, for arriving in surprise or-“

“Eh? You know what I’m talking about,” Oikawa sat up, his expression unusually shy and gloomy, “I’m sorry for being so petty. I’m just scared of losing you… I mean being miles away from each other could be too lonely, I mean I feel lonely but I won't replace you, but you- what if you find someone better? What if-"

Iwaizumi cut him off by brushing his lips against Oikawa's, "shut up, Shittykawa," Oikawa grumbled but kissed back anyways.

"You know that's all I ever heard from you today."

When they pulled away from the kiss, Iwaizumi hugged him tight, “Oikawa, no matter how much you think lowly of me when it comes to my love for you, I will never get tired of proving and showing it to you.”

“But-“ he placed his finger on Oikawa’s lips softly and caressed it.

"Listen," he stared at Oikawa's chocolate eyes full of unreadable emotions, but one thing was certain, it was love, "I love you. I will never get tired, but it doesn't mean I won't get mad or frustrated. It also doesn't mean that you will stay like that and not fix that attitude. You are my happiness, even if you annoy me at times, but I will be patient with you, and help you through it. I will stand by your side even if things get rough, I won’t look for another or neither am I looking. I am yours, Oikawa. Yours.”

Oikawa's eyes sparkled and it was hard to differentiate if it's because of the bliss he felt at the moment, or if it was the tears forming, “god, Iwa-chan, you’re so cheesy.”

Iwaizumi laughed and embraced him, pulling him closer in his chest, “Shittykawa, you know it’s only for you. But seriously, stop thinking that I will replace you ‘cause I won’t.” Oikawa just nodded and hugged his boyfriend’s torso.

“Now, now,” Oikawa booped the dark-haired boy’s nose, “did you like my serenade- or should I say my Harana?”

Iwaizumi burst out laughing, his eyes squinting with pure amusement. Oikawa was in awe of how handsome this person in front of him is. He observed the way Iwaizumi's head would throw back so carefree, how every muscle in his body would tremble and dangerously flex along the process. His hearty laugh was music to Oikawa's ear. But what made him so love-struck was Iwaizumi's relaxed and genuine expression, the moonlight from outside highlighted his features, the shadows merely added an aesthetic touch to the view. Oikawa sighed lovingly, his heart couldn't take it, but if the cause of his death would be this, he wouldn't have it in any other way.

“Trashykawa, was that your idea of Harana?”

Oikawa pouted, “yeah! So what about it?”

Iwaizumi flicked his forehead and Oikawa reacted, “let me show you how it’s done.”

He stood up and Oikawa was confused, although his eyebrows were raising in amusement and anticipation, curious to see what his broody-but-loving-boyfriend has in his sleeves. Iwaizumi shook his head at Oikawa's musings and picked up the dustless guitar from the corner of his room. He went towards Oikawa, held out his hand- which the latter teased him for, but for once, he didn't react aggressively- and spun him towards the balcony. He carried Oikawa with one hand and sat him on the edge carefully. Iwaizumi then stood a few feet away from the flustered individual, enough to provide himself some space to play the guitar.

Smiling, he muttered, “this is for you, Shittykawa," and he meant not just the song he was about to sing, but also the years of learning on how to play the guitar, and the struggles of perfecting the lyrics of several English and Tagalog OPM songs, just for this day to finally happen. Oikawa blushed, but it was concealed by the dim scenery outside, although the moonlight illuminated parts of his pretty face, it wasn't enough to show the crimson red forming.

“Here goes,” Iwaizumi took a deep breath before strumming his guitar, “Lift your head, baby don’t be scared, of the things that could go wrong along the way~”

Oikawa gasped, he didn't expect Iwaizumi to be quite good at playing guitar but moreover, in singing. Iwaizumi Hajime, the guy who had an almost permanent scowl on his face, the love of his life, is singing a love song to him. Not only that, it was an English OPM song- which Oikawa could understand by the way- accompanied by a guitar, that was self-taught, and Hajime dedicating the so-called 'Harana,' he was so in awe back then, for him.

“You’ll get by, with a smile~” Iwaizumi didn’t just pick this song randomly, he studied every meaning of the lyrics and instantly thought of Oikawa. Oikawa, on the other hand, took the lyrics to heart because he just knows, “you can’t win at everything but you can try~”

"In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, there's no wonder what could make the world go round~" he smiled, and god Oikawa could just melt right then and there, this was a whole different side of Iwaizumi that Oikawa didn't mind seeing at all, "but don’t let it bring you down, or turn your face into a frown. You’ll get along with a little prayer and a song~”

The night was filled with guitar strums, raspy but soothing voices, and love. Kisses have never been more passionate 'til that night, and the following days, weeks, and years. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's love for each other never faltered, nor faded. Sometimes it would get out of tune like an old and overly used guitar, but still, once it gets tuned up properly, it will sound as good as new, if not, even better. And just like that one Filipino version of 'Grow Old with You' aka 'Kasama ‘kang Tumanda’ that was Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s goal for the rest of their life together.

And it was all thanks to that one spontaneous afternoon visit and a Harana night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first IwaOi fluff <3 What did you guys think of it? By the way, the song sung by Oikawa was Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen which is actually inspired by some IwaOi headcanons on Tiktok. While Iwaizumi's is With a Smile by Eraserheads, an OPM. I suggest listening to it, it's a very wholesome song.


End file.
